Solar Exalted
= The Solar Exalted The Solar Exalted, also known as the Lawgivers, are the top tier exalted in terms of power and breadth of ability, compared to other exalts it is very easy for Solars to become highly competent in any ability they give any level of investment too. The theme of their ability is human excellence - if a human is charismatic than a Solar inspires devotion in men and gods alike. Solars are the hallmark exalted, always the first each edition to be published and frequently a good entry point into the game with their abilities being easy to combo, and capable of spectacular results. History of the Sun The Solars once ruled the world where they worked spectacular magics and crafted great wonders. Alongside their Lunar mates, Sidereal Advisors, and Dragonblooded retainers they created an era of prosperity and peace for all the mortals and spirits of Creation. But Everything Changed when the Sidereals attacked. They convinced the Dragonblooded to join them in their overthrow of the divinely chosen leaders of the world, and as strong as the Solars and Lunars were, they could not win when so outnumbered. The Solars fell, one by one, and their exaltations were trapped by their former viziers - preventing them from being reborn for many ages. In that time the once glorious world has slowly begun to rot away. The wonders the Solars build are lost or destroyed, the society they built collapsed into many squabbling factions that waste endless mortal lives in competition with each other even as looming threat endanger the whole world. However, in this time of peril, the prison upon the exaltations of the Sun was shattered allowing them to find new worth souls to bless with might - so that they might save Creation. Castes Solars are split into 5 different castes - each with their own specialization, named for a time as it relates to the position of the Sun. Dawn - The light that banishes the dark, the champions, warriors, and generals of the First Age. These exalted are the masters of many forms of combat. Though many are storied warriors even before their exaltation, others are farmhands who took up arms to protect their family. Dawns are typically the strongest member of their circles in combat. As masters of combat, their caste abilities include Archery, Awareness, Brawl/Martial Arts, Dodge, Melee, Resistance, Thrown, and War. Zenith - The light that is most radiant, the priests, politicians, and leaders of the First Age. These exalted are the masters of oratory and endurance. They travel to wherever they are needed to give faith to the faithless and hope to the hopeless, enduring all the world's evil in the process. As kings even amongst the Lawgivers their caste abilities include Athletics, Integrity, Performance, Lore, Presence, Resistance, Survival, and War. Twilight - The light that comes to meet the dark, the scholars, sorcerers, and builders of the First Age. These exalted work to travel even the darkest and most dangerous corners of creation for knowledge that can be used for the good of humanity. As the most brilliant minds among the exalted their caste abilities include Bureaucracy, Craft, Integrity, Investigation, Linguistics, Lore, Medicine, and Occult. Their anima allows them to project a protective barrier around themselves, teleport out of danger, and bind lesser demons to their will. Night - The lamplight that guides and protects mortals in the dark. The hidden hands that upheld the society of the First Age, these heroes performed the inglorious, but necessary deeds to protect humanity. Among the Solars, the Night Caste are spies, assassins, and investigators who seek out and end threats before they can truly take hold. Their caste abilities include Athletics, Awareness, Dodge, Investigation, Larceny, Stealth, and Socialize. Their anima enables them to use magic without the risk of revealing themselves, overcome obstacles to hiding themselves, and protect their identities when acting openly. Eclipse - The light that can co-exist with darkness, the Eclipse Caste uses diplomacy and statecraft to bring such harmony to all the world. In the First Age, they kept Solar society running at peak efficiency, so that no child when hungry, and they fostered understanding between peoples, such that war was a distant memory. However, they are also great explorers and discovers. As the ambassadors of the exalted, their caste abilities include Bureaucracy, Larceny, Linguistics, Occult, Presence, Ride, Sail, and Socialize. Their anima abilities allow them to sanctify oaths so that they cannot be broken without risking the wrath of the Sun, gain diplomatic immunity against any intelligent threat, and cross the limits of humanity to learn the magic of spirits and gods. Solar Content Solar Characters (please use links) Dawn Zenith Twilight Night Eclipse Solar Charms Miscellaneous